Various functions (also referred to as “appli” or “application”) have been provided for electronic terminal devices, such as cellular phones and electronic book devices. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cellular terminal device that retrieves candidates to be converted from a dictionary unit in accordance with an input, receives a selection of a candidate from the retrieved candidates to be converted, and performs a process in accordance with the selected candidate received.